


To Be Tamed By a Lion

by chromaggia (endlesseternities)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cruelty, F/M, Graphic Description, Hatred, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Malice - Freeform, Murderous Plots, Sadism, Scorn, The Purple Wedding, Thoughts of Necrophilia, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesseternities/pseuds/chromaggia
Summary: As she gazes upon her firstborn son's new bride, Cersei lets her mind wander into dark places, both intruding and sadistic as she creates an amusing charade of countless thoughts for herself. Set hours before the pièce de résistance that is Joffrey's death at the Purple Wedding.I do not own "A Song of Ice and Fire" and nor do I own the characters, settings, names, places and all that good shit of "Game of Thrones" either. This is written for fun and not for profit.





	To Be Tamed By a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, say what you want to say, but I adore Queen Cersei. I think she's a bad bitch, yes, but she's just so damn good at it. She doesn't take no for an answer, and I adore that about a woman, whether she be real or fictional. That and I positively cannot stand the Tyrells or the Baratheons. Nope. I am a devout servant to House Lannister.
> 
> Also, I was listening to "Light of the Seven" from the season six soundtrack while writing this. Shush, don't talk back to me; I like Ramin's music and goddamn does he know how to set the mood to each season. Cannot wait for season eight though we all may damn well be hitting old age by the time it returns. 
> 
> Till then, I'll be writing drabbles, mini excerpts and stories to appeal to myself and to you. Go Cersei!

_The Rose of Highgarden--- that is what they call her. Fair-skinned, rosy cheeks. She’s as comparable as a virgin-turned-whore on a newfound summer’s day. The whore thinks she can steal my son, my Joffrey. He is a lion by blood, but **pure, untainted** blood, and he is mine; she will sadly bear his children as she may bear his name. But, she must suffer as I did all those years ago. She must suffer the ignorance, must be put through the embarrassing humiliation and stink that every man gives when he is about to peak, made of sour wine and his bile._

_But Robert, I loved you. I loved you with all my heart in the beginning, then you turned to that simpering little bitch. She was already well into her grave, and you dreamt of lying with her while you were with me. **I am a living, breathing human. I am not a ghost.** I am living, breathing; she is a corpse, cold and withered. I hope you dream of her as she once was, for what a pity it would be if someone removed her from her crypt and put her next to you in the bed you soil in her name. I wonder--- would you fondle her decaying breasts and pretend them still living?_

_Would you lick her nipples, fondle her cunt and pretend that she is still that wretched loving girl you laid eyes upon all those years ago? I believe you would and how I despise you for it. If she were still alive, the loathsome little Stark bitch, I’d have her brought before you. I’d have the Clegane brothers hold her upon the stone floor that is within the Sept of Baelor, and there where we promised ourselves to one another, you could watch me bleed her._

_I would strip her, yes._

_I would cut her but not cauterize the wounds inflicted. I would let the blood flow over those teats, those little bags of flesh that you have dreamed of so much. Perhaps a sword fresh-forged would do the trick. But no, a dagger. One small, one sharp and pert before your eyes. Yes, my husband, that is what I would use. Slowly, I would carve her breasts off, one by one. I would watch her bleed, I would hear her cries and only then would you beg for me to stop._

_I would smile fiercely and I’d have Jaime hold you down, to make you watch continuously as I would break your bitch. And would brother Ned Stark come I wonder? Would he race upon his pitiful horse from their Northern shit-post and ride to save his dear sister? Perhaps he would. Perhaps I could bring all those close to you into the picture and smite them as you have smite my heart. Only then would you learn not to fuck with she who does not die after days of bleeding._

_No, Robert--- you had your chance to appeal to my father and for what? To piss away his gold and slander our name while you defile my living body with the memory of that lifeless little whore. I am Cersei of House Lannister._

**_I will show you what it means to be tamed by a lion._ **


End file.
